


I Don't Wanna Live Forever

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Lives, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Angst, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Gen, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Hurt No Comfort, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Order 66, Other, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Summary: Ahsoka returns home and reunites with an old friend.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 40





	I Don't Wanna Live Forever

Ahsoka dragged her fingers gently over the passing rooms.

All were empty. No one was home and no one will ever be again.

She kept walking with a mission. There was only one reason she was in the deserted Temple. She ended up in the Council Chambers. The unoccupied chairs were difficult to look at, but she traveled to the center of the room.

She turned slowly at the steady footsteps that had trailed behind her about an hour since she arrived.

Vader.

Ahsoka delicately kneeled and bowed her head, her now grown lekkus brushing the dusty floor.

“Why have you returned, child?” The grating voice asked, lightsaber already ignited.

She said nothing and closed her eyes, still holding her position.

She waited for the tell-tale sound of his weapon’s assault.

They both waited in silence, even Coruscant’s once busy traffic, was hushed.

Without her sense of vision, she could only hear.

She heard the sound of raspy breathing.

She heard the sound of his lightsaber extinguish.

She heard the sound of retreating footfalls.

She heard nothing for a while.

Then all she could hear were her own sobs.


End file.
